


dean x reader

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, reader had a bit of a troubled past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: a short, fluffy fic that was from a prompt on my tumblr! its slightly angst, but not a lot, so don't worry





	dean x reader

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” you said, looking down, with tears in your eyes, standing on the porch of the man you fell hopelessly in love with “y/n?” dean asked, and you nodded your head “i-it's been so long, do you wanna come in? It's cold out here” his voice sounded so sad. you nodded again. He stepped aside, letting you come in “y/n, what are you doing here?” he asked, you couldn't bear looking him in the eye, so you kept looking down “i can fucking lose you, not again” you replied, your voice faltering “y/n, we haven’t seen each other in almost a year, i thought you were dead” he said “had to keep you safe, i couldn't let anything happen to you” you mumbled “what do you mean keep me safe? You know it was my job to protect you right?” “past came back to bite me in the ass, i couldn't take the chance you'd get caught up in it, and what do you think my job was?” you said, gaining just a smidge of confidence,which quickly faded as dean said “you think i give a damn if i get hurt? I looked everywhere for you, i didn't know what happened to you, you could have died, heaven, hell or god knows what! y/n i loved you, and you just left me in the dark!” his voice had risen to a yell “fine! I'll go! At least you know i'm alive now, so go, get married, and hope that you'll never see me again!” you yelled, tears falling more freely now, “and remember that i'll always love you, even if you've stopped loving me” and with that you tried to run out the door. As you were pulling it open, it slammed closed “y/n, don't ever think for a fucking second, that i ever stopped loving you, and just so you know, i broke up with my fiance last week, i caught him cheating on me, while me and cas were doing my bachelor party nonetheless, and if you still want to leave, i won't stop you, but if you want to stay, just say the word, and you can” wow, that son of a fucking bitch for cheating on dean, finally looking up, you said “just kiss me you dork” he leaned down a bit, and you lips met, and in that kiss, a year's worth of emotions came spilling out, as you pulled apart he said “so what about your past came back to bite you in the ass, and why couldn't i help you with it?” “its a hella long story” you answered “we have all night, he said, leading you to his living room, and onto the couch, where the two of you got comfortable, cuddling. Once you were both settled you wondered aloud “now were to start...”


End file.
